Real World: WWE
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: The Undertaker. Chris Jericho. Dave Batista. Shawn Michaels. Stephanie McMahon. Torrie Wilson. Lita. What will happen when these seven superstars are forced to live in a house together to reach their ultimate goal?
1. Meet and Greet

_**I don't own any of the WWE superstars or the concept of the Real World.**_

Real World: WWE. Seven WWE superstars. Four male wrestlers, three divas. The Undertaker. Chris Jericho. Dave Batista. Shawn Michaels. Stephanie McMahon. Torrie Wilson. Lita. What will happen when these seven superstars are forced to live in a house together to reach their ultimate goal?

Their ultimate goal: to create a song, complete with music, come up with some catchy dance moves, and shoot a cool video. But will they survive the next 5 months living and working together under the same roof?

_**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet**_

_**MEETING ON THE HILL**_

Chris Jericho walked the many stairs up the side of the hill, knowing that one of his room mates was waiting patiently at the top. When he reached the top of the hill, he wasn't exhausted or out of breath, but he was starting to sweat. He was nervous. He hoped it was a woman, but the thought of who it could be, who he wanted it to be...

"Calm down, assclown!" he said to himself, frustrated. Then he smiled. "Hey, that rhymed. I'm a natural poet!"

He relaxed and noticed a person standing underneath a tree, staring out over the hill to whatever lied below. This person was a woman with long, brown hair. He only knew one woman whose brown hair cascaded like liquid down her back like that, and that was...

"Stephanie?" he inquired as he stood behind her.

Stephanie whirled around, eyes wide with shock. "Chris?"

"The one and only," he said. "So how's your marriage with Paul going?"

"Just wonderful. Never better," she said quickly. She always talked quick when she was lying. "And how's your marriage going?"

"Wonderful as well," he lied quickly, not looking at her. He grabbed her luggage. "Come on, taxi's waiting for us..."

_**AT THE PARK**_

"Wow, check you out!" Shawn Michaels said to his reflection in the window of the cab he'd just gotten out of. "The Showstoppa! The Heartbreak Kid! Damn, you're so sexy you're breaking my heart!"

"You must be talking to me," Torrie Wilson said from behind him, making him jump. She studied the jeans that were hugging that awesome butt of his.

"You scared the crap outta me," Shawn said when he turned around. His eyes took in the image of his skimpily dressed room mate, who was obviously checking him out, and a devilish smile curved his lips. "Hey, how's about we go for a little walk before we head to the house?"

"Sure," she replied. She watched him as he put her luggage in the taxi.

"We'll be back in a few. Keep the meter running," he told the taxi driver with a wink. The driver smiled and nodded his head because he knew exactly what was up. "Thanks, man." Shawn grabbed Torrie's hand and quickly walked into the park, looking for the nearest bathroom stall...

_**THE DESERTED ROAD**_

The Undertaker sat on a bench on the side of a deserted road. His shades covered his eyes, but anybody who observed him for just a few seconds would be able to tell that he was sleeping soundly.

Lita noticed this when the taxi dropped her off at the side of the same deserted road. She noticed every detail of this beautiful man, even down to the intricate whiskers growing on his face. The elegant nose. The soft lips... The way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took...

Batista noticed Lita standing in front of the Undertaker as he approached, walking down the road, pulling his luggage along behind. He felt hot and sweaty. The sun, that evil ball of heat and fire, was beaming down on him constantly, so his suit was starting to stick to his muscular body.

He came to a stop a few feet away and simply watched as Lita stepped closer to the Undertaker, who was apparently still sleeping. She sat down on the bench next to him and looked at him. Batista's eyes widened as she leaned over, like she was going to kiss Taker. What the hell was she thinking?

"Sara?" Taker mumbled, eyes still closed when Lita's lips pressed gently against his. His beautiful wife was there for him, and of course he wanted her body. The sex was always a major part of their marriage.

"Not Sara. Lita," Lita corrected him as she bit his bottom lip and felt his hands touching her, pulling her closer. "But you can call me Amy."

Taker's eyes popped open when he finally realized who he was kissing. "Amy! What the hell?" He pushed her away and stood up, trying to hide the big boner that was making those particular pants quite painful to wear.

"That was funny," Batista said, laughing as he walked up to them. Lita and Taker looked at each other awkwardly, then back at Batista. "Don't worry, I'll keep it hush-hush. As a matter of fact, it never even happened."

"Right. Adam wouldn't be too happy about this," Lita said, referring to her boyfriend Edge.

"Sara would have a bitch attack... I mean, a _heart _attack," Taker said. He grabbed his luggage and looked at the deserted road. Not another person in sight, and no cars passed by either. "Where's our ride?"

"Over there," Batista said, pointing as he noticed three bicycles nearby.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lita said. "We have to ride bicycles?"

"Either that or walk," Batista said with a shrug.

"Lovely. Just lovely," Taker sighed. He headed over to the biggest bike. "I call this one." He managed to get his luggage onto the bike. Then he got on as well.

"Then this one's mine," Lita said, grabbing the next biggest bike. Luckily, the only luggage she had was her book bag. It was a pretty _big _book bag, but it was still convenient.

"I think this one was meant for you, Lita," Batista said, gesturing towards the smallest bike. It was pink with ribbons on the handlebars.

"Looks like it's yours now," Lita said, and Taker snickered. "Let's go."

Batista decided not to get pissed. He'd get his payback, all in due time. He got on the little pink bike. The tires were wobbling dangerously as he started to pedal.

"Come on, guys. Let's get to our house," Batista said.

Lita and Taker shared a _look_, then started pedaling...


	2. The Zebra House

_**I don't own any of the WWE superstars or the concept of the Real World. I do, however, own The Zebra House...**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I kept getting ideas for new stories. I'll try to keep updating as soon as I think of more things. Also, if you guys have ideas for who you want to hook up while they're living in this house for the next 5 months then leave your suggestion in a review and I'll see if I can make it happen!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Zebra House**_

_**JERICHO AND STEPHANIE ARRIVE**_

"Is this really the place?" Stephanie asked the driver when he pulled up in front of a huge white and black striped building on the top of a hill.

"This is it," the driver said. He gave them their luggage and, after being paid, sped away.

"Wow. We get to stay in The Zebra House, the most famous place around here," Jericho said, winning a smile from Stephanie. "Let's just hope the interior isn't as hideous as the exterior."

"I hope not," Stephanie agreed. "Let's go inside." She tried to grab her luggage, but Jericho wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, I'm the man. I'll grab the heavy stuff," he said. "You just lead the way and keep looking hot, 'kay?"

They shared a knowing look, and then Stephanie led the way into the house.

"Wow," Stephanie said. "Fit for a princess!"

"And the king of the world," Jericho said, pulling their luggage over by a wall and closing the door behind them.

"Let's explore," she suggested, grabbing his hand. "We get first dibs on the bedrooms!"

"Bedrooms... Yeah, let's check those out first," he agreed, and they raced up the stairs to find the bedrooms...

_**SHAWN AND TORRIE ARRIVE**_

"Shawnie, Shawnie, that was fun back in the park," Torrie Wilson said happily. "I never did it there before."

"I find that very hard to believe," Shawn said, exasperated. "Now could you quit calling me Shawnie?"

"Then what do you want me to call you, Shawnie?" she asked as the cab pulled up in front of The Zebra House.

"Call me the Icon, the Showstopper, the Heartbreak Kid, the sexiest man alive," he said. "Anything but Shawnie. That's a total girl name."

"Hey, you two. The meter's running," the driver said. "And it's already a lot because of all that time you two spent in the park."

"Here's the money. Since you were so nice, keep the change." Shawn gave the driver the money, then got out of the cab. Torrie followed him and the driver unloaded their luggage and took it up to the door.

"This house is really ugly," Torrie commented, wrinkling her nose. "With all these stripes it's just...ew."

"It's The Zebra House, didn't you know?" he asked, looking at her, surprised. Didn't everybody know what The Zebra House was? The history of it?

"I don't see any zebras around here. Are they inside?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Awww!" he exclaimed, frustrated. Could she get any dumber?

"Good luck with that," the cab driver called. He threw back his head and laughed as he sped away.

"Let's go inside," Shawn said finally.

"Yes, let's go find the zebras," Torrie said, nodding her head.

He shook his head and followed her up the stairs. At the door, he grabbed their luggage and followed her into the house. He spotted other luggage over by the wall.

"Hey, it looks like some of our roomies are here already!" Shawn said, dropping their luggage. "I wonder who they are?"

"The zebras are here! The zebras are here!" Torrie said excitedly. "But why did they leave their luggage over by the wall?"

He gave her a look and wondered how she got so stupid. Instead of saying this, however, he looked around the room. "Why don't we explore?"

"Yes, let's explore. Then we'll meet the zebras," she agreed.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, deciding that he would find a quiet place and then put something in her mouth to make her shut up...

_**TAKER, LITA, AND BATISTA ARRIVE**_

"Up ahead, I think this is it," The Undertaker called. He was pedaling his big bicycle with ease.

"Really? Up there on that big hill?" Lita asked. She was also pedaling her bike with ease.

"Yeah, up there on that hill. The Zebra House," Taker answered. "That's one of the most famous houses in the area. Have you heard the history of The Zebra House, Batista?"

"No, but could you...tell...me...later?" Batista replied, biting his lip in concentration as he struggled to pedal the little pink bike on the road.

"Sure thing," Taker said, looking over at Lita and smiling. He had forgiven her for kissing him right after it happened. They blamed it on the sun and tried not to think of it.

"Isn't that supposed to be a haunted house?" Lita asked, pedaling with her hands off the handlebars. She was enjoying this nice-sized bike.

"That's what they say. You know, there have been many deaths in that house," Taker said. "Countless. They renovated it a while back. I wonder how it looks now?"

"Let's...see..." Batista grunted, getting off the little pink bike as they reached the bottom of the hill. He had to stretch his legs. "I bet it's all nice and sweet inside," he said, rubbing his burning legs. His suit was sticking to him like crazy. He knew he could probably peel it away like a layer of skin.

"Ready to head up the hill, Mr. Undertaker?" Lita asked jokingly, getting off her bike and looking up at Taker.

"After you, Ms. Lita," Taker replied, smiling at her as he got off his bike.

They both looked at Batista. "What?" Batista asked, wiping sweat from his brows. "What are you guys looking at?"

"You!" Lita said to Batista. She looked at Taker and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Batista wondered.

"Inside joke," Taker said. "You know how those are."

"Yeah, seeing how _close_ you two are, I know you guys share a lot of inside jokes," Batista said. "What with the _kissing _and all..."

"You said you'd never mention that," Lita said, turning pale.

"Relax," Batista said, smiling. "I'm not gonna tell anyone...unless you get on my nerves." He grinned like a Cheshire cat as the three of them started to walk their bikes up the hill...

They made it to the doors of The Zebra House in ten minutes. They parked their bikes on the side of the house and dragged their luggage up to the doors.

"After you," Taker said, grinning at Lita as he opened the door and held it for her.

"Thank you," Lita said, pushing her hair back and smiling at him. She walked into the house and Taker and Batista followed.

"Looks like our roomies are already here," Batista said, leaning against the door and wiping sweat from his brow.

"They must be exploring... Why don't we join them?" Taker asked.

"Right. Let's go exploring!"


End file.
